Pause
by Yudoko Ringo
Summary: His life was on pause.


**Summary**: His life was on pause...

* * *

|| **Pause** ||

You never know what you have until you lose it.

Once you lost it, you can never get them back

Even if you pause your life.

**x**

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his head slightly to his right as his ears caught up the faint voice of his beloved girlfriend's. A puff of white smoke came out of his lips as he raised his numb fingers to his mouth. Even though it was almost negative sixteen Celsius out here, he felt as though his body warmed up upon seeing the vibrant look from the rosette haired girl. Unconsciously, he smiled at her smiling face.

"Sakura. Took you long enough." He quickly pulled her in a tight embrace before planting a light kiss on her soft pink hair. He let his arms wrapped loosely around her small waist and snuggled his face in the nape of her neck. He let out a satisfying grunt when he took in her warmer body. He almost melted at the warmth emitted from her body and snuggled closer, like he could anyways seeing as how close he already was to her. If he could, he would hugged her all night!

He was snapped out of his trance, though, when he heard a familiar chime-like giggle from her lips. He peeked his left eye open and saw a cute smile on her lips. He smiled on her before closing his eyes back, loving the way her arm wrapped around him and her alluring beautiful voice. But most of all, enjoying the rare moment they spend together.

Sakura's smile tilted downwards at the lack of response she got from him. Sakura gave him an apologetic and regret look as she saw his pale face before tightening her hold on him. She was the worst. She let him stayed under the snow for almost one hour while she was happily discussing about her project with her partner.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun." she sincerely apologized, eyes shone in regret. "I had some things to take care of and- Gosh, your hands are so cold!" She gasped horrifyingly and looked at him, eyes widened in shock and guilt. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly but smirked as he saw her clumsily panicked over his cover-less hand. This is what he loved most about her. She cared for others around her, even if she herself was in trouble. He stared silently as she fished out her smaller hands from her pocket before wrapping them around his. He sighed in bliss at the warmth.

"That's why I told you to wait inside. What'll you do if you fall sick?" She scolded, her forehead scrunched in dissatisfaction as she brought their hands to her mouth to warm them up. Sasuke felt his heart skipped a bit at the sincerity of her actions and kindness. He had never been scolded before, seeing as his parents were always too busy on their on. Her affections, her love... He will treasure them all his life. Truly he didn't make any mistake of falling with this amazing girl. And he don't mind falling in love with her over and over again.

"Hey- are you listening, Uchiha? Gosh, I'm worried to death over you yet you dazed off. Sheesh.." she pouted and turned her head away, her hands still over his. Sasuke gazed at her lovingly and smiled softly before pulling her into a soft chaste kiss. He caressed her cheek softtly and played with her loose curls. In instinct, Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head a little.

Slowly, he pulled away from their kiss and locked their foreheads together. He gazed her doe-like forest green eyes.

"I love you, Sakura..."

_Meeting her was a fairy tale._

"Please stay with me together."

_Meeting her was his destiny._

"Don't ever leave me..."

_Meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to him._

"Do you love me, Sakura?"

_He never knew that one day he will love those three words..._

"I love you too, Sasuke."

He was the happiest man on earth. He need no more.

Haruno Sakura completed his life.

**x**

It was supposed to be a happy ending...

If it wasn't for that single picture...

**x**

"Sakura! What is this?!" he barked, anger flashed in his midnight orbs. He glared at the cowering girl in front of him. His stomach churned and his heart wrenched as he took in the image of the picture in his hand. His body shook in anger as he redirected his gaze back at the petite girl. He crumpled the picture in his hands and walked to her.

He was aware that by now, everyone was staring at them.

He was aware that he was attracting attention.

He was aware that he was hurting her.

He was aware that she was hurt.

But that doesn't stop him from continuing to hurt her.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek, ignoring the looks and gasps from other students. The hall went dead silence. He looked down at his hand. The hand that used to touched her hair gently. The hand that used to hold her. The hand that slapped her...

Her body trembled as she stared at him tearfully. He felt his heart drop as he saw her tear strained face. Her hand clamped onto her reddened cheek and she bit her lips. Her once bright cheerful eyes were now swollen and her button like nose was red as a clown's.

Sakura whimpered. She wasn't at all bothered by the stinging pain on her cheek, instead, she was more hurt when she saw his betrayed look. She was more hurt when he didn't believe her... Never would she expect that it would turn out this way. She never knew that Uchiha Sasuke, the person she dated and loved for all her life, doubted her this much... It hurt so much... The three years they've spent together... were they all just a temporary happiness? After all the years they've spent together, after all the times they've been through together, was it after all not strong enough? Was it just after all a game of life? She never knew their bond was this weak. Most of all, she never knew that Uchiha Sasuke was this type of person. She never knew the word trust wasn't in his vocabulary. She was disappointed in his way of handling this out of hand situation.

"That's not me, Sasuke-kun! It must be some kind of misunderstanding! You have to believe me!" She pleaded, her voice shook as she choked in tears. Even though she was hurt, she wasn't ready to leave him. She still loved him. She will never stop loving him. She will always love him.

Sasuke stared at her helplessly. She looked all messed up. Her make-up were smeared with her tears and her hair was disheveled. He hated himself for making the only person he could ever love cry. He hated himself for hurting the only person he loved. But, he was the victim here. He was the victim of this mess. He has the rights to do so. He was cheated, for god sake!

"No." he stated firmly. This is the right thing for him to do even if it hurt him. This is her punishment and the students here will be the witnesses, even though it will only bring pain to him. "There is no misunderstanding in this. This is you, Sakura. And you cheated on me with Naruto. My _**best** _friend." He threw the crumpled picture at her face. He saw her flinched as he threw the picture at her face. Guilt washed over him but that soon disappeared as he remember the shot in the picture.

"I never knew were this type of person Sakura. Cheating behind my back? With my best friend no less? You're disgusting. You're a disgrace. I couldn't believe I dated someone like you." he sneered, anger manipulating him. He was angry, disappointed, frustrated, betrayed... He was out of control. He was losing in this game called emotion. He was losing his mind. He was losing himself...

He was losing her...

"We're over, Sakura."

"Sasuke-"

"I said, we're OVER. Now get out of my sight!"

He shouted in rage. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He saw her scrambled on her feet and ran. He saw the terrified look on her face. He swore he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Something wet dripped on his cheek. Was it sweat? He touched his wet cheek. Tears? He looked back up. Tears continued to rolled down his cheek. He looked back at her fading retreating form. He saw her turn around, her lips mumbling the words that made his heart shattered to pieces.

_"I hate you, Sasuke..."_

He was the most miserable man on earth. He lost everything.

Haruno Sakura disappeared from his life.

**x**

Just as he thought that that was the best thing he could do,

Just as he thought that she deserved what he did to her,

He regretted.

**x**

"What the fuck man! How could you do that to Sakura!" Naruto shouted in anger, his blue eyes hardened as it glared at the tall boy in front. Sasuke jerked at the loud voice."You mother fucking asshole!" This was the first time he saw the blond lose control. This was the first time he saw the blond looked so angry. This was the first time he was intimidated by him. But why was he to blame? Wasn't it their fault that everything was so messed up? Wasn't it their fault that he was losing himself? Wasn't it their fault that he lost everything?

He kept silence, eyes narrowing into thin slits. "Because of you she's gone!" Naruto shouted as he gripped onto his friend's collar before tossing him around. "Because of you she's fucking gone! You hurt her! You made her cry! You broke her! You bastard!" He roared in anger, eyes spilling with tears, slamming the startled black haired boy on the ground. He punched him over and over again, and again and again and again. Sasuke felt his face bruising up but he ignored the pain. When he felt the blond stopped, he quickly flipped their position, making him hovering over the blond. His eyes were blank as they bored into his friend's anger filled eyes.

"Because of me?" Sasuke scoffed before glaring back at the boy under him. "It was because of you that I hurt her! It was because you guys betrayed me that she's hurt!" He punched the blond boy. "If it weren't for you, we would still be together! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have chased her out of my life!" His grip on his friend's collar strengthen.

"If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have hate me..." He, however, paused as he felt his own tears dripping on the blond's face. He chuckled bitterly. "Hah... I'm so weak. Crying over a girl." He hung his head low. "Why... why did you betrayed me? I thought we were friends..." The love of his life cheated on him. The best friend that he had trusted most betrayed him. They betrayed him. The only person he trusts betrayed him.

"Why..." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheek, dripping onto the blond's face. Naruto's gaze softened.

"You know, Sasuke. We didn't betrayed you. We were framed. The photo was photoshopped."

"And because of that... you lost her. She's gone Sasuke... she's... gone."

**x**

**His life was on paused**

**x**

He lost everything...

But most of all, he lost her...

**x**

.Author's note.

How was it? I hope you guys liked it! I'll post the sequel soon! =3


End file.
